The program will examine the ways in which thinking depends on the incentives to which a person relates himself, affect depends on the status of a person's relationships to incentives, and his experiential response to his life situation is related to various coping responses. More specifically, the program aims to study (a) the dependency of moment-to-moment changes in people's ideational streams on the joint effects of their incentive commitments and of cues related to them, (b) the dependency of their affective states (especially depression) and mental content (thematic content, directed versus undirected (respondent or fantasy) content, etc.) on the variety, values, and attainability of incentives, and (c) the dependency of spontaneous problem-solving thought, coping, behavioral disturbances, alterations of their life situations, and use of drugs (especially alcohol) on the incentive features of their life situations and on the forms and content of their thought. All of these elements are linked together functionally by an integrative theory. The investigators will track each subject over nine months with a method for sampling his or her stream of reportable ideation (thought-sampling), interviews, and questionnaires administered repeatedly. The interviews and questionnaires will provide information on subjects' changing commitments to incentives, changing affective tone, and major actions directed at their life situations. The research introduces a fresh set of motivational concepts and measures. The motivational and life-situational variables are "real-life" subject variables but the form, content, and responsiveness of each subject's mentation are studied in the laboratory through the controlled presentation of stimuli and concurrent monitoring of mental content. The study will focus successively on noncollege adults and on subjects who have episodic experiences with depression or heavy use of alcohol.